Love You to Death
by Alunesta
Summary: 'All i know or ever knew, is i love you. I love you to death.' An end is near, but is it the end everyone expected? Songfic for i Love You to Death by Kamelot. : rated t for language and blood.


*This is a songfic to Love You to Death by Kamelot; I suggest you listen to it.

*This is a tragedy, so it doesn't have a perfect ending (thought the ending isn't necessarily bad)

*Altogether I like it, even if I got misty eyed while writing it. :') I hope you all enjoy it!

**Love You to Death**

**By: Alunesta **

**When they met she was fifteen, like a black rose blooming wild. And she already knew, she was gonna die.**__

Firelight danced across the group's faces, making cheeks look sullen. Especially a small miko who sat with her knees pulled up against her chest. Her soft brown eyes were unfocused, detached from the scene around her. The monk was quietly chatting with the demon slayer. The small kitsune was cuddled up against a two tailed demon neko. A certain hanyou was leaning against a tree, talking to a clay priestess that had joined their group not long ago.

_**What's tomorrow without you, this is our last goodbye?**_

"Kagome, you should rest. You look worn out." The demon slayer said softly, aware of the depression the small miko was sinking into. The well into her era was not working, so she couldn't get back to escape the priestess.

**She got weaker every day, as the autumn leaves flew by.**

The clay priestess wasn't necessarily her enemy, but rather she was envious of her. Kagome wanted to be the one who got the happy ending with Inuyasha, despite how many times she told herself Kikyo deserved it more.

"Alright Sango." The miko said meekly, and walked over to her back to grab her sleeping bag. She crawled into it, suddenly aware of how tired she was. They had walked a long way, trying to find Naraku. The miko's legs were sore. Since Kikyo had joined the group, Inuyasha didn't carry her on his back. The kitsune, seeing that Kagome was in her sleeping bag, went to cuddle up next to her. The miko buried her face into the kitsune's bright orange hair, grateful for the fox's comfort. She quickly fell into a dark nightmare.

_Corpses, everywhere. They were not just random people, they were her dearest friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were all dead. Their blood soaked the ground so that you couldn't take a step without stepping in it. There was Kagome, standing in the middle of them all. She had her bow in her hand, and her arrows where imbedded in the bodies of her friends. Naraku laughed, while standing at the edge of the bloodshed. "Good job Kagome, your heart is dark indeed. I wouldn't have done it better myself." _

_ "No, I-I didn't mean to." She stammered, staring around in horror. _

_ "But you did, and now they're gone. You're alone, just like you were always meant to be." Naraku said, his voice dark and amused. "Your friends would have moved on anyways, they have no use for pathetic you. Kikyo had replaced you; it was obvious."_

_ "You're wrong!" Kagome said, tears flooding down her face. "My friends would never replace me!" She dropped to her knees, and touched Shippo's blood drenched hair. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to!" She sobbed, and drew her hand back, horrified at what she'd done. "Forgive me." She kept repeating, hoping that would bring them back or reverse what she had done. _

_ Naraku snorted, "It's a waste, they can't hear you. Their gone forever. Not even the jewel will bring them back, your hearts impure now." Kagome turned toward him, her brown eyes wide. "Take a look for yourself." She grabbed the necklace around her neck, the one that held the half of the jewel they had collected. It was pure black. _

_ "No!" She screamed, while the dark aura poured over her. _

**Until one day she told him, this is when I die.**

Strong hands were shaking her awake. "Kagome! Wake up!" Her eyes shot open, terrified. As things came into focus, she could see Miroku and Sango hovering above her. They both wore similar expressions of worry. "It was only a nightmare. Everything is ok." Sango said, taking on her sisterly role. Kagome sat up, and looked around, wanting to see that everyone was ok. Shippo was near the fire, with Kirara next to him. Inuyasha was in the same place as last night, with Kikyo next to him. Kagome sighed, glad they were all right.

"Are you alright?" Shippo asked as he came over to them. His emerald eyes were wide, pleading her to be alright. He noticed the dark bags under Kagome's eyes, which caused worry from everyone in the group, even the ones who caused it. She put on a fake smile, though no one would tell her they knew. They all harbored a false hope that she would get better over time.

"Of course Shippo. Thanks for your worry, but I'll be fine." Kagome said, trying to believe it herself. Sighing they backed off, letting her pack up. She did so in a trance like state. Her movements were stiff, and wisps of the nightmare still haunted her mind. When she done she nodded to Inuyasha, who was watching her.

They started out, to finish what they started. The air had a pre-winter chill too it, and Kagome shivered. Looking around, most of the leaves had already fallen and were being crunched beneath their feet. Sango looked over at her friend, who had grown thinner in the few weeks that the well had closed. Her school uniform had been left at Kaede's, so she wore the normal miko garb. It was warmer than her uniform, but still not as warm as the clothes she would have worn from her time so she wasn't used to dealing with the cold. Seeing that Sango was looking at her Kagome gave a reassuring smile. "I'll have to get used to it, since I'm stuck here." She whispered, coming up beside her friend.

_**What was summer like for you, she asked him with a smile. What's tomorrow without you?**_

They chatted casually, but Sango noticed her voice was not as strong as when they met. It had become thin and frail, just like she had. Her soft brown eyes had become duller, instead of vibrant like they usually were. Miroku sent Sango a look, which she nodded at him before returning to her conversation with Kagome.

Miroku went to walk beside Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I think that it would be better to leave Kagome with Kaede. She can't adapt to this while hunting down Naraku." Miroku whispered urgently. "I implore you to take her back, or let Sango do it. It wouldn't take long with Kirara or you carrying her."

"Have you talked to Kagome? What did she say about it?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"Kagome insisted on helping us defeat Naraku. But…" Miroku pleaded.

_**He silently replied.**_

"I can't do that. The only way to defeat Naraku is using Kagome and Kikyo's spiritual powers." Inuyasha said fiercely, cutting Miroku off. "I promised them both that we would defeat him, and we will!"

"I fear for her health, and you have to see it to. She's wasting away to nothing, and it's partially your fault." Miroku insisted. "Please take her back to Kaede's. She'll be safe there, and being away from you would do her good."

"Being near me isn't hazardous! Kagome will be fine!" Inuyasha practically shouted, while glaring at Miroku.

"Fine, if you don't see it then you're blind. I don't see what she sees in you, but just know that Kagome is suffering. Not being able to go home has been taking its toll on Kagome. It was her place to escape from you when you ran off to Kikyo, and now that Kikyo is part of the group she can't go home to collect herself." With that Miroku stormed off, leaving Inuyasha angry at such an accusation. Kagome understands, he thought.

**She said, I will always be with you. I'm the anchor of your sorrow. There's no end to what I'll do, 'cause I love you, I love you to death. **

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out hesitantly, "I sense a large corrupt jewel shard, it must be Naraku." Inuyasha, now out of his grumbling mind looked over at Kagome. Around her neck was the part of the jewel they had found, and Naraku had the rest.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Inuyasha called out to the rest of the group. Grimly everyone nodded. Kagome's stomach was tight, nervous about the upcoming fight with Naraku. They had battled him before, but this time had a sense of finality in it. Sango squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Kagome nodded to her, grateful for her sister-like friend.

They came upon the edge of a mountain, with Naraku standing there smiling wickedly. "So you've finally arrived. Looks like everyone's here, even Kikyo."

"Today you die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at him, drawing out his father's fang Tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" He yelled as he brought the large blade down in front of him. Naraku easily avoided it, and locked stares with Inuyasha.

"As typical as always Inuyasha. Come on, you can do better than that." He taunted.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, and threw her huge demon bone boomerang. It went right past Naraku, who laughed. He then moved as it came back.

Before he got footing Miroku thrust his hand forward and undid the beads around his hand. "Kazaana!" He yelled out, as a tunnel of wind pulled Naraku closer to the black hole in his hand. When he jumped out of the way, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga down on him. Naraku parried it with his armored arm, and shoved him away. An arrow buzzed by his head, and he saw a very frail looking Kagome.

_**But the sorrow went to deep, the mountain fell too steep. And the wounds would never heal. **_

"My, my, what have you done to Kagome? You look absolutely terrible." Naraku said as he appeared in front of Kagome. "Let me guess, it's because Kikyo has been traveling with you guys."

"Get away from me you filthy bastard!" Kagome screamed at him as she shoved her hands out in front of her. They connected with only air though, and the power that she had conjured up to purify him sizzled the air.

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" Naraku said, his voice sultry. "You murder all of your friends, don't you?" Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Your heart becomes tainted, and the jewel becomes tainted as well."

"No!" Kagome said, as she covered her ears and shut her eyes.

"Naraku! Leave Kagome alone!" Sango yelled as she once again swung her Hiraikotsu at him. It grazed his arm, leaving a huge gash. The gash repaired itself; skin coming together once again in a sickening fashion. Tentacles shot out from under Naraku's clothes. They grabbed everyone, trapping them. One tentacle pierced Inuyasha so if he tried to escape he would only hurt himself.

Dangling both Kikyo and Kagome off the cliff, Naraku cackled maniacally. "Which one will you choose Inuyasha? The tragic priestess, or her reincarnation?" He had Kikyo's arms bound so she couldn't try to escape, but Kagome's hands were free. He freed Inuyasha, who stood staring at both in horror.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed, seeing his adoptive mother in danger.

"You bastard!" Sango growled, struggling to get free.

"Shippo, I'm so sorry." Kagome began. Everyone stared at her, shocked expressions. "I hope you all can forgive me, for this choice." In a matter of seconds she had ripped the necklace containing the jewel from around her neck and threw it at Inuyasha. She then purified the tentacle holding her, plummeting down into the fog below. Everyone just stared where she disappeared. They couldn't see what she mouthed, though Kikyo did. 'I love you.'

"No, Kagome!" Shippo screamed, tears falling from his emerald eyes. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"It looks like the little miko made the choice for you. How amusing. How does it feel Inuyasha, to know that she died because of you?"

'**cause the pain of their loss, was more than he could feel. **

"You bastard. How dare you play with people's hearts." Inuyasha said, dark and serious. He freed Kikyo, who sunk to her knees in shock. Inuyasha then, going into a murderous calm, slowly walked towards Naraku. He had a dark and sinister aura around him. "No longer will you cause harm to anyone." He brought up the sword, and a tentacle shot out and pierced his chest. That didn't stop him, and he brought the Tetsusaiga down, and the wind scar obliterated Naraku's tentacles, freeing everyone.

Kikyo, coming out of her shock stood up and aimed an arrow at Naraku while he was weakened. "No more!" She yelled as it flew through the air, and pierced where the jewel was inside Naraku's body. At the same time Hiraikotsu came and dug the arrow deeper, and a sacred sutra from Miroku added more power to the blow. An adamant barrage obliterated everything near it, so he couldn't escape. A piercing scream filled the air as a bright light temporarily blinded everyone. When they could see, all the tentacles and Naraku were gone. All that was left was the piece of the jewel he had. It was a light pink, showing no signs of corruption. As if in a haze, Kikyo picked it up. There was a moment of silence as it all sunk in. Kagome was gone, Naraku is dead, and the jewel can finally be whole again.

Sobs broke the silence as Sango buried her face into Miroku's chest. Miroku buried his face into Sango's dark brown locks. Shippo hugged Kirara tightly. They all lost something, Sango a sister, Miroku a dear friend, Shippo a mother. They all cried for their loss. Inuyasha was too stunned to move or say anything. Everything was going to be ok now, wasn't it? Naraku was dead, but the defeat felt hollow. Kikyo looked at the half of the jewel she held. So, she thought to herself, was it always to come to this? Was Kagome supposed to die, or did she choose to take my place? Wiping her face she was surprised to see tears there.

No longer able to stand, Inuyasha fell onto his knees. In his hand was the half of the jewel shard she had thrown to him. Her scent was heavy on it, since she had carried it everywhere. Disgusted by the object, he threw it on the ground. It bounced over to Kikyo's feet. She bent over to pick it up, and looked over the two. Closing her hands, she whispered a silent prayer. When she opened them again she was looking at a whole Shikon no Tama. You cause nothing but tragedy, she mused, and your time in this world has passed. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't make you a full demon with this. This has to be gone from this world, or it will only cause more tragedy. The jewel, sensing she was going to make a wish started glowing.

"I wish you were gone from this world!" Kikyo yelled, and a bright light filled the clearing. Everyone looked up with tear stained eyes. They jewel was gone from her hand, and from existence. All they saw was Kikyo standing there, her hands empty. "It is done." She said, and fell towards the ground. Inuyasha caught her and held onto her protectively.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked panicked.

"Yes." She answered him, her voice weary. "I guess I'm just tired." As she closed her eyes, she started to glow. Everyone stared at the glowing priestess. "I'm so sorry." She said, but it was Kagome's voice. Eyes went wide as Kikyo stood up, her hair coming loose from its loose ponytail.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

**He said, I will always be with you. I'm the anchor of my sorrows. All I know, or ever knew, is I love you. I love you to death. **

"For a while, just too properly say goodbye." She gave a halfhearted smile. Shippo rushed over and leapt into her arms, like he had so many times before. He held on to her, as if for dear life. Sango and Miroku both joined in. It was broken by Inuyasha.

"Why?" He asked, barely containing the emotion in his voice.

"Because I love you, I love you to death!" She said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Her voice was soft, and quiet. "What was summer like for you? I was always there, by your side. Everything I do is with you, so what's tomorrow without you? I was jealous of Kikyo I guess. She had everything I wanted, she had you, and I know that she deserves a happy ending more than I do."

_**What's tomorrow without you? Is this our last goodbye?**_

One last time she hugged them, and said their goodbyes. She couldn't say goodbye to Kikyo, though she wished she could. Shippo couldn't let go. "Don't worry Shippo; I'll always be with you." She smiled at him, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Shippo could only nod. Sango grabbed Shippo, and held him close to her chest. With a smile she hugged her sister-like companion goodbye. "You and Miroku better have your happy ending." Kagome said, taking on her sister tone.

"We will, and I promise that we'll name a child after you." Sango said, looking over at Miroku.

"Of course, it would be dishonorable not to." Miroku added. Kagome nodded, tears blurring her vision. She wished she could see it, but every choice has a consequence.

"I guess this is our last goodbye." She said, and fell towards the ground. Inuyasha caught her, and gently shook her. This time when she spoke it was Kikyo, and not Kagome. "Can we go now?" She asked softly. "I think it would be best to mourn in a place not fresh with memories." Everyone nodded, and didn't say a word.

**I will always be with you. I'm the anchor of your sorrow. There's no end to what I'll do, 'cause I love you. **

They walked back to Edo in a mournful haze. No one seemed to want to talk, since there was no miko that interested them with tales from her time. Shippo was especially heartbroken; he had now lost a mother twice. Kirara was there to comfort him though, snuggling up next to him with her small body or simply walking beside him. When they arrived, Kaede came out of her hut and assessed the group. She was surprised at the absence of a small miko.

"Where is Kagome?" She asked Sango later, noticing everyone's sullen expressions. They were in her hut, sitting around the cooking fire.

"Gone." Sango said simply, and looked away. Kaede understood, and tears fell from wrinkled face. She had grown accustomed to her, how she would always jump to help her search for herbs or how excited she was when Kaede helped her with her spiritual powers. She held an aura of purity, one that everyone saw as they met her. The village people had seen it, and were always kind to her. Sure, she was different, but that just made her all the more interesting.

Sango sat in front of a small gravestone, with fresh flowers in her hand. She gently placed them, tears falling from her sad eyes. "Mama, why are you crying?" Asked a small voice. Looking down at her daughter Sango smiled.

"This is your Aunts gravestone Kagome." She told the child. Miroku came up and placed a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Daddy, can you tell me the story of aunty again?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes growing big and pleading. Her soft black hair hung in her eyes, and Sango pushed it aside.

"Maybe later, right now we have to go back and cook dinner." Miroku said as he grabbed his daughters hand and led her away from the small grave.

"I'll catch up." Sango called to them. She looked back at the grave. "See Kagome, I did get my happy ending. It's all thanks to you, I owe you greatly. I just wished you were here to see it. We finished building the shrine around the well, the one that you always spoke of. We had Inuyasha look over it, and he says it's perfect." A breeze blew her hair away from her face; it was warm and smelled of the upcoming cherry blossoms. "Goodbye Kagome, hope you're happy wherever you are." She walked off, a slight smile on her face.


End file.
